Sirens Legacy
by SamSparrow
Summary: humorous version of potc that takes plce between 1 and 2 with illegitimate children popping up everywhere and and a legend that goes beyond time with some oc's.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

I have never ever posted a story before so this is very new to me so if any of you experts can give me some advice it would be much appreciated anyways I'm doing a Pirates of the Caribbean story and it will be called Sirens Legacy. Also it will be in third person so if you don't like that kind of story boo hoo on you! I will post the story once I figure everything out so my friends bear with me. Thank you And I hope you like the story. oh and everyone keeps telling me to say the so. Disclaimer: I do not own POTC except sam, tyr, ash, felix, nikki, duce, and christine.


	2. Chapter 2

Character Bios 

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC no matter how much I want to!!!

Here are my characters for Sirens legacy since I don't want to go into descriptions throughout the story though I will describe villains later!!!

Name: Ashley (ash) Wiri

Age: 10

Height: 4' 2"

Eyes: Ruby Red

Hair: Blonde, short usually covered with a hat

Personality: Loves to ruin moments, funny, mischievous, is genius.

Hobbies: Thief, confusing people, planning out heists, and Being a nuisance.

Background: Her family was rich but then got robbed and became poor. Brothers dressed her as a boy and taught her how to fight and steal. Brothers got caught and she watched them hang. Fathers in jail, mothers a whore. Lives in Tortuga. Hates her mom. Has a picture of her family in her pocket

Weapons: Pocketknife

Description: Wears a dirty beat up hat like a farmers, long sleeve shirt and pants full of pockets to her knees, and little brown shoes.

Name: Captain Christine De La Rose or red Butterfly

Age: 25

Height: 5'9"

Eyes: sapphire blue eyes

Hair: Blond with red bangs

Personality: girl version of jack except not as crazy

Hobbies: pillaging, pirating stuff.

Background: Knows jack from when the were just starting out and knows ash as well. Not much else is known. Treasures a pink ruby necklace her father gave her.

Weapons: a pistol and a cutlass

Description: She wears her hair in a pony tail letting her red bangs out of a purple bandana on her forehead, a pick ruby necklace, a black trench coat, red top to her midriff, black tights, and black boots. Also she has red butterfly tattoo on her back, and a piercing in her left eyebrow and bottom lip on the right, also 5 piercing in her left ear and 6 in her right, and a black ruby butterfly piercing in her stomach.

Name: Felix Norrington

Age: 19

Height: 5'11"

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Personality: Jerk to almost everyone

Hobbies: likes conning people!!!

Background: Lived in New Orleans with tia dalma. Used to be a naval officer, but was dishonorably discharged for gambling. Felix started to steal at first to repay his debts, and then started conning people, and then he moved up to more elaborate schemes. Looking for a pirate crew to join.

Weapons: uses harpoon, saber, or knife, but is also good with a pistol or musket.

Description: Wears his old naval jacket and a white shirt, brown pants and boots and he carries a pistol in his pocket.

Name: Captain Raven Nikki Black

Age: Never ask a woman her age

Height: 5'6"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Personality: Acts like jack but much much worse. And emphasis on the much worse part.

Hobbies: likes pirating

Background: knew jack when he was a child, let just say she was his inspiration for a little while. She is the half sister of barbossa and it's not something she's proud of and her mother was a whore.never ever wears dresses.

Weapons: lots and lots of guns

Description: Wears a red bandanna in her hair and let her pigtails out of it, she wore a white ruffled shirt that only goes to her midriff showing off lots of cleavage, and a black jacket with silver lapels. she wore black pants with a sash tied around it and two belts on top of that and a belt on her right thigh, and knee high boots.

Name: Tyr

Age: 21

Height: 5'11"

Eyes: Dark Green

Hair: Dark Bluish black dreadlocks in a ponytail

Personality: Qiuet but pops in when you least expect it, and just comes in and pushes someone, funny, and huge flirt. (Think of sanji)

Hobbies: loves cooking, flirting, and loves fighting

Background: From Singapore but Hispanic and learns to cook when 9, was an orphan, has no real goals but to live his life

Weapons: butcher knife and wooden spoon, (hahaha)

Description: Red bandana in his hair with a black apron with red lettering that says" Don't Tyr just cause you want me" then later is Everyone eats but douche, white flannel shirt brown pants and boots. Handsome

Name: Carmine Duce Jaggars

Age: 25

Height: 5'7"

Eyes: Brown

Hair: black buzz cut

Personality: Most of the time serious especially newbies but can be a nice guy and fun to be around with if you get to know him!!!

Hobbies: Shooting and swordplay

Background: when 17 he was a pirate but a low level but an expert shot when the captain hired him. The captain taught him how to fight with swords and soon was the best swords man on the ship besides the captain. One day the crew got into a fight but lost then the captain got shot, and the crew was taken prisoner besides the duce. For the captain had ordered him to leave before to fight to live and fight another day.

Weapons: Swords and a long rifle

Description: Biult wears black pants and boots most of the tome no shirt showing off the tigers tattoo on his back and Celtic armband on his arm and is tanned!

Secret: Likes Sam But doesn't want her to know!

Name: Samantha Willows (Sam)

Age: 21

Height: 5'7"

Eyes: greenish blue but is bluish gray when angry or crying

Hair: Curly black hair past shoulders.

Personality: Polite but stern when it comes to suitors. Keeps emotions under lock and key, likes everyone instantly except jack!!!

Hobbies: Swordfighting (in private) making poisons and medicines (experimentation)

Background: Comes from a wealthy family father is Dominic willows and mother is saya willows and brother is Noah willows and is a naval officer. Father is uptight and trying to constantly marry her off. Thinks wemon to be of the lesser sex (ya right), Mother is demure and obedient against father but tells Sam all the things she shouldn't know about pirate stories and laws, and reads all kinds of literature) her brother teaches her to sword fight. Knew Mr. Gibbs when she was little when she would go on trips with her father on ships.

Weapons: two swords, a little knife, and a pistol

Description: wears proper dresses in beginning the slowly changes into pirate clothes there will be descriptions later on but one thing stays the same she always wears the silver pendent her mother gave her a silver s with emeralds on the ends!

Secret: Mother has a secret and the necklace is the key!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC (awwww)

The putrid stench of alcohol and sweat hangs in the air and the racket of fighting can be heard a mile out at sea. To any other man this would be a hellhole but to all pirates this was a haven for them to release their inner desires: drinking fighting sex, you name it. This was Tortuga. The mans dreadlocks filled with beads and bones blow out of his face showing a grin with some golden teeth. He sings a pirate song he learned long ago. "Yo Ho, Yo Ho a pirates life for me…" he trails off. " Get ready to make berth rum, women, and Tortuga awaits", the man shouted to the crew. The crew cheers. " Now get back to work you scurvy dog", the crew shouted some "ayes" and got back to their backbreaking work. Wind billows hard into the dark sails of The Black Pearl. Tortuga awaits…

The maids pulled back the dark curtains and light streamed through the window. The young woman groans from being woken up so early in the morning. " Miss. Willows its time to wake up. Your father expects you up early. Your to meet your intended today". The youngest maid said. "Don't remind me", the woman sits up and leans up on the headboard. "What do you think I should to scare off this one Morgan", "I don't know Miss. Willows." the woman gives an unladylike snort, "neither do I… Mrs. Hopkins please inform my father that I will be down in a few minutes ", the young woman said throwing back her covers and standing up." yes Miss Willows" the older maid, Mrs. Hopkins said curtsying then leaving closing the door behind her. The young maid sighs " I do not think you should do anything this time Sam you remember last time don't you", " Yes I do Morgan now please get my dress for me I want to get this over with" Sam said strolling over to a mirror to look at herself. A strand of red hair escapes Morgan's bun and goes into her face. Her green eyes sparkling with mischief. Morgan digs through Sam's closet and pulls out a pale green high-necked dress with diamond shaped buttons and frills on the sleeves and diamond shaped designs on the waist and then a plain looking bottom. She pulls out some matching shoes, some under clothes, and lastly the newest form of the French's torture devices. A corset. Morgan helps Sam out of her nightgown and into the underclothes then the corset that she tightens to the extent where she can scant take a breath. She then puts the dress on Sam and then leads her over to a chair and helps her into her shoes and stockings. " You should look lovely for your intended today, I heard he was a naval officer newly promoted, I believe his name is Commodore Norrington." " I don't care I just want this day to be over with". Morgan starts brushing Sam's hair " what would you like me to do with your hair?" " Just put it in a ponytail and let my bangs loose " "that's it " " yes" minutes later Morgan's done and puts some rouge on Sam's cheeks and some red paint on Sam's lips. Then puts a clothe to Sam's lips " kiss it" she does and the color is lighter. Morgan looks Sam over and nods in satisfaction, "well I think your ready. Oh almost forgot" Morgan walks over to the nightstand and grabs a silver necklace with an "S" on it and emeralds on the end. She puts it on Sam. "good luck" "Morgan" Sam said hesitantly "Yes" " do you think if I cut my hair like a boys it might scare off the Commodore" she said taking a strand of her Black curly hair into her hand. " Don't you dare and even if you do your father will find another though maybe one more horrible then the last one you remember "rat face" don't you?" Sam's Blue green eyes turned to a bluish gray from anger." whys he so…so …why does he want me married off so badly". " I don't know…do you need a minute I could stall". Morgan said walking over to the door and opening it am aid passes by. " No Morgan I'll be fine." Yes Miss. Willow" Morgan curtsies for show and leads the way to Mr. Willow's office…

Hello people Please comment and it would be much appreciated if you could tell me what you think cause then I can make the appropriate changes if I did some thing wrong like spelled something wrong like potc character names and places. Thank you and I will try to write everyday. Oh and if you have Ideas it would be nice to hear of them. Arigatou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Potc but when I raise the money to buy it I'll tell you!!!

Author Note:

_Character thoughts: _character thoughts the person in third persons I mean

( ): My comments there will be few

Oh and to those who were confused yes Felix is related to James because he…is his illegitimate child and James knows he has a son somewhere just doesn't know where he is!!! And later on if you have any questions about ash I'd be happy to tell you!!! Ash and Felix will be in the next chapter!!! And I made Norrington cool in this story so to all you Norrington haters boo hoo on you!!!

Now to the chapter:

A knock is heard stealing Mr. Willows from his thoughts. "Enter" he said. A butler comes in and bows. " There is a Commodore Norrington here to see you". _Good now it can begin. _"Ah let him in Carvore". Carvore bows then exits the room seconds later a man walks in, in a naval outfit but higher level (I'm lazy so there) He had a white wigs on and brown eyes and he also had a sword strapped to his side. The man gives Mr. Willows a handshake. " Ah Commodore Norrington it's a pleasure to have you here …please sit down". Commodore Norrington sat in the chair in front of Mr. Willows' desk and Mr. Willows sat in his chair behind the desk." Mr. Willows I…" "Commodore there's no need to get down to business right away, would you like some tea". He shook his head no " Mr. Willows I am honored you would chose me as a suitor for your daughter but I have just recently…I'm just getting over the death of the woman I… greatly admired… Thank you for considering me but I must respectably decline" Commodore Norrington said then waited for Mr. Willows' reaction. Mr. Willows was very quite the entire time. " I understand where you're coming from but you haven't even met her yet, why don't you get to know her then make your decision". A knock at the door made him smile. " Ah and here is your chance, Enter". A fiery red haired maid walked in and curtsied followed by a dark-haired blue-eyed young woman wearing a high-necked green dress. She walked over to Mr. Willow and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Samantha this is Commodore Norrington, Commodore Norrington this is my daughter Samantha Willows". Samantha offers her hand to the Commodore._ That's it Samantha your doing fine_. The Commodore takes her hand and kisses it briefly. Another knock on the door is heard. _Right on time. _" Enter", Carvore walks in" Mr. Willows a messenger has arrived with a document that need your signature". "Very well Samantha please keep the commodore company, I will be back momentarily"." Yes father" She said nodding her head. " Commodore I apologize but I will be back so please make yourself comfortable". He gestures to a Loveseat couch (e-gasp) and then exits the room with a satisfied smirk while Carvore closing the door behind them.

Samantha sits on the couch closest to the edge with her hands in her lap. Commodore Norrington sits at the end with his legs spread and his hands on his knees. " Commodore Norrington" " Miss. Willows" they said at the same time. " You first". Norrington says. _When she says what she has to say I will then explain to her my situation. _" Commodore you seem like a sensible man so I will be blunt. I don't want to marry you". _This might be easier then I expected. _The Commodore smiles ": I was about to tell you the same thing because honestly I wasn't planning on getting married anytime soon". Samantha let out a sigh of relief. " That's good now that that's settled would you like some tea" " I must be going though I would like to get to know you better Maybe we could be friends. May I call on you tomorrow Miss. Willows?" " Yes and please call me Sam." " All right but only if you call me James". Sam smiles and nods James kisses Sams hand then he was gone.

Samantha slumps into the couch and closes her eyes. _Glad that's over with._ The door opens and her father walks in with a smile, which disappears upon realizing James wasn't there. Her father walks over to his desk and sits down heavily and buries his head in his hands " What did you do this time" " We talked" "you know what I" "yes and like I said we talked" " Why can't you choose someone to marry so we don't have to go through this process every time" " because I want to marry for love" she said calmly. "Get out" her father whisper and she immediately stands and rushes out of the room so she doesn't have to face the sharp end of his anger. She ran upstairs to her room where Morgan is sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace sowing up one of Samantha's dresses. " That was fast" Morgan says putting everything aside and goes over to Sam. " hm, anyways help me out of this thing I'm going into town to pick up an order I had made awhile ago". Morgan starts helping her undress. "So what happened" "He wasn't interested in getting married so we decided not to" " Ah, so you found a sensible one did you" " Yep". Morgan discarded the clothes onto the bed and pulls out a box from behind the fireplace. " All right I can take it from here bye Morgan". Morgan smiles and then leaves. Samantha Binds her chest and then puts on some undergarments. She puts on a white shirt (like jacks) on and a black pair of pants and ties it with a belt. She then puts on some socks and boots then tucks a little dagger in the boots so its not visible and then throws a black trench coat on. Lastly she pulls her hair out of the tight ponytail it was in the twirls it into a bun and tucks it under a black hat. She looks herself over in the mirror and nods in satisfaction. _Good thing there's a tree next to my window and were only on the second floor or this would be hard to do. _Sam opens her window then climbs down the tree. She makes sure no ones watching while she runs across the yard and down the back way to the streets where she's going to see and old friend about a package…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Potc but when I raise the money to buy it I'll tell you!!!

Author Note:

_Character thoughts: _character thoughts the person in third persons I mean

( ): My comments there will be few

Yes, yes I know the last one was long but hey so will this one I hope!!! '

Sorry it took me so long to type these chapters (2 and 3) I had finals but since its summa I'll try to type one or two a day!!! I only got till chapter ten written so you'll have to bear with me later!!! oh and just so you know only a select few know ash is a girl jack is not one of them.

The young girl of only ten passes by another drunk not wasting her time stealing their worthless money. They probably already spent it on booze and whores anyway. A strong wind blows the hat from her head and her blond hair gets into her ruby red eyes. She chases after her hat and finally catches it. The young girls name is Ashley Wiri or ash as she was known. Ash places it on her head and sees a half empty rum bottle next to a drunk out cold. _Hm looks like my lucky day._ Right when she was about to take a drink a man swipes it from her " drink responsibly" he takes a long drink then looks at it when its empty and throws it over his shoulder it breaking upon impact with the floor. He swaggers and he has black dreadlocks with bones and beads covered with a red bandanna and a tri hat on top of the bandanna. He wore a white shirt with a sash around his waist with brown pants and boots and a faded jacket that had a pistol tucked into it. His pockets looked like the needed to be picked and ash was just the person to do it. Ash follows the man into the drunken pony and she sees her mom whoring herself to some random bozo. The man sits in the back next to where the bathrooms are. She walks over and pretends to trip and falls on the man. While he struggles to get ash off him he doesn't notice her deft hands going through his pocket and putting something into her own. When ash is standing straight up again the man opens his mouth to say something but ashes mother stalks over to them and points at him. "You" she said "me" he pointed drunkenly to himself. " Jack Sparrow, You bastard you got me knocked up" she screeched. Jack Sparrow snaps out of his drunken stupor. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow…wot?" He said confused. _I think its time to leave. _While she creeps away they continue their …conversation. "do I know you" he said stroking his beard. " Does this bring back memories" She flashed him._ See these are the kinds of things that would constitute me for therapy. _Jack gaped at her "Oh right, sky… wots this about knocking on doors" Ash's mother seethes in anger. " Not knocking on doors you twit knocked me up" "oh" he said getting up from the table and starts heading inch by inch for the door. "That kind of knocking" Jack reaches for his rum but another man snatches it from him (ha how's it feel Jacky) and takes a swig. " Don't admire your situation in the least mate" "No body touches me rum" Jack fumbles in his jacket for his pistol and points it at the man only problem was it was pointes the wrong direction. It was pointed at himself instead of the man but jack was to drunk to notice. The man had hazel eyes and brown hair and a faded naval jacket and a white shirt with brown pants and boots. He had a pistol in his pocket. The man points the gun the right direction but runs off right after. Jack curses then puts his pistol in his pocket and fumbles in his pocket but then a shocked expression goes across his face and his gaze searches the room till it lands on ash. _Epp gotta run. _Ash runs out the door with jack running behind her.

_That little thief stole my compass._ Jack couldn't believe it. _Maybe someone hired the little bugger to get it. _He quickly discarded that idea as the boy while running steals things from people in his way._ He probably doesn't know what he has. _All of a sudden arms shot out and grabbed the boy. The boy struggles in the woman's arms. " Stop struggling ash its me" ash looks up at the woman " red butterfly you're here" "yep" Christine De La Rose said otherwise known as Red Butterfly.. She hadn't really changed much except she her blond hair was longer. Her blue-eyed gaze landed on jack. " Hey jack what are you chasing ash for" " Stole me compass!" Christine brings ashes hand up to eye level and takes the compass from her hand and gives it to jack. " So she did, well jack" she slings her hand over his shoulders and still had ash's wrist in her hand. "Lets go get some rum its on me" " Ah what the hell I'm join you" the blighter from before said walking up and standing next to jack. " Who the hell are you" Christine said throwing him a look promising death if he didn't tell her. _I guess she really hasn't changed that much. _" Felix Norrington" he said and then righted himself. " Bloody hell Norrington you look worse than before though you do look younger did you find the fountain of youth and not tell ole jack" "I don't think we've really met before" " Come on Commodore what brings you to our beautiful Tortuga." Norrington looked confused. " Commodore? Oh you must mean my father." _I think maybe he has had to many drinks. _" Father? Now now you can cut the act…unless…" _I think he might actually believe it. _" Norry did you fall and hit your head…yes that must be it" Jack slung his arm around Norrington's shoulders. " Don't worry Norry I'll take care of ya, you can join my crew like before" Jack said leading Norrington into the drunken pony Leaving Christine and ash looking after them.

Samantha sat on a cliff overlooking the sea, the sun sets already, Sam looks over the sword she had gotten from the blacksmith. _Will outdid himself this time._ She watches as the suns rays cast a golden glow on the blade and the hilt as well. _Wait till I show Noah he'll be so jealous I can't wait to spar with him and will next time he's here. _She sat up quickly when she saw two ships heading toward Port Royal. Usually ships come everyday but these were different they were more exotic. They sailed a fair distance apart. One of the ships turned towards the cove. _Mother always said that pirates docked a little away from port so they wouldn't be detected. They must be pirates. But what of the other ship? _Samantha didn't give it another thought because she had to get back home before her father found out she was out. She put the sword back in the box it was in. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her away from the cliffs, down alleyways, across her yard, and up the tree, through the window and into her room. You cut it close Sam your father expects company and he wants you to look your best" " Great draw a bath for me would you?" "It's already waiting for you" Sam looked at Morgan in surprise. " What was I supposed to do he thought you were up here". Morgan grinned and Sam stripped and quickly washed the dust and dirt from her hair and body with rose smelling soap and then quickly dried herself. Morgan pulled out all the usual stuff but pulled out a lavender dress where the top looked like a petticoat but its cut so low you can see her under dress and cleavage (gotta love the cleavage) and there was ruffles on the sleeves. The bottom has two layers the first stops at the midthigh and has ruffles falling an inch and then the second is under that and goes to the floor with ruffles that falls an inch also. Morgan helps Sam into everything fast as lightning then started to play with Sam's hair. " I heard of this new hairstyle in France that would look excellent on you" She pulled out some ribbon and lace. After many minutes of pulling and tugging and tying she was done. _Thank god I thought she was going to pull my hair from my head…damn French. _(It looked like one of those wigs the women wore but not as big and it's her natural hair) " so whose visiting father" " some rich man from overseas. He came over for some business or other. Your father is trading something for some exotic goods oh I know what's missing". Morgan ran over to the closet and pulled out some matching shoes. Sam put them on. "don't forget your necklace …oh never mind" Sam had put it on when Morgan went rummaging for the shoes. " When you come back tell me everything that happened" Morgan winked then shoed Sam out of the room. Little did Sam know that this man would launch her onto the adventure of a lifetime…


End file.
